Eyeshadow
by SonicRings
Summary: Sonic and Rouge decide to play a prank on a slumbering Shadow. First Story :D One-Shot


**Shadow the Hedgehog slept soundlessly on the sofa, sleeping through the morning after a long night of partying.**

You see, Sonic and the gang had stopped yet another attack from the notorious Dr. Eggman. The doctor had brought a large fleet of robots which began to attack Station Square. After an eternity of fighting, Sonic and his friends stood victorious, driving the mad man away.

After such a long battle, Sonic believed that a celebration was in order. Gathering his friends at Tails' place, they proceeded to party the night away. They danced, played party games, and, overall, had a pretty good time.

It was because of this party, however, that the blue speedster learned to never let a certain white bat anywhere near the punch bowl.

It was because of Rouge's "fun" that he lay asleep through the morning, no doubt going to have a migraine when he awoke.

As Shadow slept, a door on the other side of the living room slowly creaked open. A white head poked it's way through the ajar door, inspecting the sleeping creature closely. It was then the albino bat flew across the room, landing quietly next to the slumbering hedgehog. The bat then proceeded to poke him, calling his name in a hushed manner, seeming to check if he was anywhere near being awakened.

When he didn't move or make any noise, the bat grinned widely, turning her head to the door. "Alright," she spoke slightly louder than before. "You can come in now."

The door opened more, revealing a slightly intoxicated blue hedgehog. He walked in, stumbling every now and then, carrying a light pink case in his hand. He placed in quietly on the coffee table next to the couch, turning to the white bat, grinning.

"This is the best idea we've had yet!" Sonic said, a little too loudly for Rouge's comfort.

"Shh!" Rouge put a finger to his mouth, watching as the dark hedgehog stiffened in his sleep. When he relaxed, she let out a sigh of relief. She then looked to the blue hedgehog next to her, exasperated.

"Do you want to wake him up before we can even begin?" Rouge spoke sternly, still trying to keep quiet.

"Hehe...sorry." Sonic whispered, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Never mind that." Rouge said, quickly forgetting her anger. She then put the pink case on her lap, looking at Sonic with amusement. "Now, be a dear and help me out with this." Rouge smirked, opening up her make-up kit.

Shadow awoke with a groan, bloodshot eyes opening slowly. He sat up, cracking his neck while looking around the room somberly. It was messy, clothes (where'd those come from?) thrown messily around, along with blankets, cups, newspapers, and some leftover food from last night. His eyes narrowed as he tried to remember the events that took place, but all that did was strengthen his growing headache. He stood from the couch, grumbling as his body felt sore. He began to walk to the kitchen, wanting water to quench his thirst.

In the kitchen, he saw Rouge sitting at the counter in her fluffy pink robe, reading the newspaper while drinking some coffee. Sonic was sitting next to her, looking rather bored as he juggled some oranges with one hand, propping his head up with the other one.

When Shadow grumbled a hello, Sonic stopped juggling and Rouge looked up from her reading to look at him. A grin appeared on both of their faces. Sonic then began to laugh, much to the discomfort of Shadow, while Rouge looked at Shadow humorously.

"Why, good morning Sleeping Beauty. Sleep well?" Rouge smiled at him, a knowing look aon her face.

Shadow stared at them for a moment, confused at their odd behavior. He poured himself a glass of water and chugged it quickly. Feeling refreshed, he turned to the bat and giggling hog, raising and eyebrow in question. "Fine, why do you ask?"

Rouge couldn't hold the charade any longer, and began to laugh with Sonic, confusing the dark hedgehog further. He looked at them dumbfoundingly, eyes widening in surprise.

"W-what? Why are you laughing?" Shadow began to feel self-cautios, crossing his arms over his fluffy chest, eye narrowing.

Tails then walked into the room, looking down at a magazine. "Hey guys," Tails said, looking up. "What's so funn- WOAH!" Tails jumped in surprise, staring at Shadow like he grew a second head. After a minute of staring, he too began to snicker, though he tried his best to hide it. "H-hey Shadow, hehe, that's uh... Nice look for you." Tails chuckled, feeling sympathy for the dark hero. Tails had been a victim of Sonic's past pranks, but he's just glad it wasn't him this time. "You got a little...something on your face." Tails then indicated with his hands that it was everywhere.

Shadows eyes widened. He rubbed his face and looked at his hands, finding a pinkish powder on them. He than ran to the bathroom, wanting to know what exactly had attacked his face.

Tails looked at Sonic and Rouge, amusement in his eyes. "I think it'd be best if you two disappeared for a while."

"Right!" Sonic quickly put on his shoes, getting ready to carry Rouge and run!

"One more thing," Tails said, leaning closer to the two. "You got a picture of him right?"

"Of coarse!" Sonic replied, carrying Rouge bridal-style, and quickly ran out the door, leaving a streak of blue behind him.

"Great."

Not a second later, a red streak ran out the door, following Sonic.

"I WILL KILL YOU BOTH IN YOUR SLEEP!"


End file.
